A smile is worth the money spent
by XDWIXBM
Summary: Bobby Roode takes Kaci on a shopping trip. Kaci belongs to me. Bobby Roode belongs to TNA


The mall was packed and some how bobby got sucker in to take Kaci clothes shopping. the two things he hated the most shopping and spending money; but he knew she could not keep wearing the beer money shirts and storms basketball shorts. which by means both things were three sizes to big for her small frame. while he drove the parking lot of the mall in orlando three times searching for a space; Kaci had reached over and played with the radio. She found the most annoying song to play and sing along to. Kaci had broke into her really bad sing; she was like James.. they both could not sing for all the money in the world; Kaci didnt seem to care, she was happy. Finally an hour worth of driving a parking lot; they found an open space. Bobby parked the car; Kaci hopped out of the car exited to go shopping. Bobby had wished he could have had one of the knockouts take her shopping, but it didnt happen.. He climbed out of the driver side of the car and shut the door. he locked and set the alarm to the rental car; he joined Kaci at her side.

Kaci who was bouncing stanched up Bobby's hand and dragged him to the entrance of the mall. The last time she went shopping was with her mom; and she was fifteen. She pulled open the door and ran inside yanking bobby's arm with her pulling him behind her. Bobby spoke up "calm down; we got all day" he spoke has he followed the young female. She drove him crazy, but in a good way. he loved seeing her face light up over small things; he lead her over to the guild looking at the listings for stores. Kaci stood by his side; she pressed her body into his larger size body. She glanced at the listings of stores before she spoke "hot topic bobby.. please" she spoke with a hopeful voice. Bobby shook his head no; he was not gonna let her dress like the female locker-room. She was going to dress at lest half normal; he glanced down taking note on her face. Kaci frowned once he shook his head no to her idea of hot topic; she spoke up one more "come on Bobby please" she spoke once more with hope in her voice. She parted her lips once more "maybe i can find something you'd like seeing me in.." she spoke has she looked up at him. Bobby thought her words over "Fine, but it'll be last.. first we'll get you clothes that wont make you look slutty" he spoke has he kept her hand in his own. he then pulled her off towards a store which mostly sold sun dresses. Kaci raised her brow once they walked into the store; she released her hold on bobby's to wonder into the store.

Ten minutes into the store; Kaci was in the dressing room trying on dress pants, dressses and blouses. She looked like she was trying to find clothes for job interviews; which sucked. She never worked; Bobby took care of her. She traveled the world with him and James; why did she need clothes like this. After a while she came out with a smile on her face; she could tell bobby wanted her to dress like this, and if it made him happy.. it made her happy; she handed over the clothes he had picked out for her; they both traveled over to check out desk. Another five minutes and two thousand dollars later; they walked out of the shop. Bobby carrying the three bags worths of clothes for her. Kaci turned on to her larger man before she spoke up "Hot topic?" she spoke with hopeful voice once more. Bobby then nodded his head allowing her to take off across the mall to the damn annoying store from hell. he followed her into the store and watched her pick out random outfits. he shook his head has he followed her around the small dark store; he should have handed his credit card over to her, but then again she would have came out with a lot of crap and he would end up broke.

Thirty minutes into this round of the store; kaci got what she wanted, some of the things Bobby did approve on. He paid for the stuff, which was five thousand dollars worth of clothes. He also brought her a bathing suit and a pair of boots. They walked out of the store and headed towards the food cort. they had enough time to sit down and enjoy a meal before needing to go back to the hotel and get ready for the nights tapings for the impact zone. They both ended up getting chinese food; they sat down and placed the six bags under their feet. they sat in quite has they worked on their meals, which took a good half hour. Kaci glanced up before she spoke "can we got to the pet store Bobby?" she spoke with a hopeful look. Bobby had looked up from his last bite of food to her question. Just by looking at her; he nodded his head giving her the yes answer she wanted. She clapped her hands before both of them rose collecting their bags off the floor. they then headed to the pet shop; which was just across from the food court. Kaci ran into the shop looking at all the puppies the place had to offer. her brown eyes landed on a little black Boston Terrier; she turned her head to Bobby "Look at the baby" she pointed at the small black puppy who was jumping at the glass at her. "Can i get him bobby? please" she spoke looking up at him. Bobby walked up behind her looking at the small rat looking dog.. that was not a dog; a dog was a lab or a boxer.. that thing was a black rat; he shook his head no before he spoke 'No.. that is not a dog its a rat" he spoke has he looked at the small puppy jumping at Kaci though the glass. Kaci pouted "Please Bobby.." she spoke has she turned her body to face him. she moved her hands up his arms to his neck "think about it bobby.. i'd be his mommy and you'd be the daddy" she spoke trying to bribe him to give into the idea. "James would be uncle james" she spoke has she kept her brown eyes locked on his blue ones.

Bobby was about to speak once more, but her words broke his heart. he knew she wanted a family. from her past, he wanted to give her whatever she wanted; but a dog.. that would be a lot of work, but then again; the dog would keep her side tracked when him and james had to work matches. he then sighed giving in "fine.. you can get the rat.. but your gonna have to do everything.. like feed it and what not" he spoke has he looked down at her. Kaci gave a squeel before she stood on her tip-toes pressing her lips against his for a moment. she pulled back 'thank you bobby." she spoke with a smile. she then turned to a store worker "we'll take the little guy" she spoke pointing the puppy out to the man. Another hour later; after buying everything for the puppy. that being food, dishes to feed and water the little rat, a carrier and well a bed for the thing. they were outside putting everything into the car; well bobby was doing all the work. Kaci was in the passanger side seat playing with her new puppy; whom she named Sparky. Bobby climbed into the driver seat; he whipped his forehead with his arm. a day worth of shopping and spending eight thousand dollars later; he glanced over seeing the smile against Kaci's lips has the puppy licked her.. He thought maybe spending all that money was worth it; it made the girl he cared about smile.


End file.
